beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity Libra GB145S
Infinity Libra GB145S is a Stamina-type, WBBA Limited Edition Beyblade. You can only get it by earning 20,000 Beypoints and claiming the bey at a WBBA Participant store in Japan. Face Bolt: Libra The Face on this Beyblade depicts Libra, the seventh astrological sign in the Zodiac. Libra’s symbol is The Scales, and this motif is featured on the Beyblade’s Face and Energy Ring. Energy Ring: Libra *'Weight:' 2.8g The regular release of Libra is a translucent green, featuring scales on opposite sides. The long slants on the side are exellent for ring attacks. In this form, it is yellow-green. Mold Variations The original mold of Libra does not fit Metal Wheels correctly, resulting in a loose fit and rattling. This is later rectified in the Hybrid Wheel Set Stamina & Defense Reshuffle. Metal Wheel: Infinity *'Weight: '''30.07g Infinity has 4 jagged and 4 smooth areas on it. It is completely closed and has 8 small indentations. It is not the best wheel coince for defense or stamina, but if you don't have Earth/Basalt/Rock, then you may want to consider Infinity. It is dark blue and green in color. It is a resemblance to Thunder. Spin Track: Gravity Ball 145 (GB145) *'Weight:' 4.5 grams Gravity Ball 145 is a wide, round Track featuring two free moving metal balls. These balls move toward the outside of the Track while spinning, causing additional spin retaining force which increases stamina, similar to Draciel Metal Ball Defenser's Metal Ball Base from the plastic generation. Weighing in at 4.5 grams, GB145 is currently the third heaviest Track available, and as such is extremely useful in Defense customizations. However, because it lacks energy-absorbing free spinning wings, it is not as effective as C145 against low attackers such as Quetzalcoatl 90WF. Where GB145 does shine is when it is utilized in Defense customizations against high CH120-based Attackers, such as MF Lightning L Drago CH120RF. These types of Attackers do not aim to hit the Track, and thus the free spinning wings of C145 are not necessary, and you instead get a significant increase in the overall weight and balance of the customization. How this track works is that when the bey is at high spin, it lmoves the metal balls to the outside to balance it out. When it loses spin, it sends the marbles into the inside. To test this, simply get a swivel chair. Sit in it, and swirl yourself around with your ARMS OUT. Then, when you lose spin, put your arms in the center. You go faster, right? This is how GB145 works. Centrigufal force is also used with 4D tips such as F:D and F:S. It was first released with Earth Virgo GB145BS. Performance Tip: Spike (Sharp) *'Weight:''' 0.6 grams The performance tip is designed for stamina, as it has little friction with the stadium floor. However, because of this, it gets tossed around a lot and has terrible balance. Gallery Images-1.jpeg|Libra front view. Unknown-1d.jpeg|In packaging images-3.jpeg|Infinity Libra with other WBBA Limited items. Unknownf.jpeg|Parts images-4.jpeg|Multiple views of Infinity Libra. Category:Special Edition Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Stamina Type Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade